faith next generation
by jellybean1990
Summary: it a sequal to faith only it follows them and there children
1. Chapter 1

Scorpius and Haden are identical twins, they play both muggle sports and quidditch however their personalities are different. Haden is very much a ladies man and is very outspoken whereas Scorpius is quite shy, loves spending his time in the library researching and spending time with his two best friends James sirus Potter and James's cousin Rose Molly Weasley. Rose and scorpius have always had a connection that Ron does not like one bit.

Haden and Scorpius have five younger siblings, Daphne Narcissa Malfoy who is a year and a half younger than them, then Orion and Leo who are identical twins and they are three years younger than them, there is Taurus who is 8 and Ophelia who is 3 months old.

Haden and scorpius both have Draco's platinum blond hair and icy grey eye the only difference is that is that scorpius hair was wavy and Haden's were curls.

Daphne has long ringlets that come down passed her bum and it is a blonde/brown colour with platinum highlights. She looks like Hermione only with blonde hair and grey eyes.

Orion and Leo look a lot like Draco as well they have grey eyes but dirty blonde hair.

Taurus looks the most like Hermione with his big brown eyes and mousey brown hair only his had platinum highlights running through it and his hair is very straight.

Ophelia has wispy blonde hair which is in a pixie style and she has icy blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius and Rose were in the library he was helping Rose studying for a DADA test. Scorpius couldn't help but watch her, she had the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes and her hair was a burnt red colour it came down in ringlets to just above her bottom. He has always found rose beautiful and ever since they were younger he has had a crush on her.

Rose was a year and half younger than him and in the same year as his sister Daphne. He would often get teased for hanging around with her but he didn't care.

"I think that's enough studying for today, how about we take a walk to lake and have a picnic?" scorpius asked.

"sure lets go".

When they got to the lake they went to their favourite spot and he laid a blanket out. He helped her to sit down then he sat down next to her.

"Scor can I ask you something?"

"of course you can"

"why did you punch Nate Boot yesterday?"

Oh no she saw that.

"did you see that?"

"no James mentioned it, why did you do it?"

"he was spouting off rubbish"

"so you hit him?" Rose was confused he had never hit anyone before what could of changed that?

"I will not have him saying that shit"

"what shit?"

"that you slept with him"

"he said that?"

"yeah among other things"

"that little twit, so what was 'stay away from my girl' that you said to him?"

"look Rose we have been best friends for along time but I don't want to be just friends any more"

"what do you mean?" she asked playing clueless.

Scorpius didn't answer he just captured her lips with his. Rose squeaked as she felt his lips on hers and she felt like she was in heaven. She threw her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her. Scorpius laid Rose gently down on the blanket and hovered above her still kissing her. When they pulled away for air and scorpius nuzzled his head into Rose's neck also peppering kisses.

Not far away James and Haden were making their way to the lake with Orion, Leo, Albus and Hugo. The sight of scorpius on top of his sister made Hugo flip and started running in the direction of them. Scorpius rolled over onto his back bringing Rose so she was on top of him.

"will you be my girl friend?"

Before she could answer him she was pulled off of him, she turned to see a red faced Hugo (the spitting image of Ron).

"what he hell do you think you are doing?"

"kissing my boyfriend that's what" rose replied moving back to scorpius"

"mate did it have to be my cousin" James said "but who didn't see that coming"

"what do you mean?" rose and scorpius asked in unison.

"you two have been what it seems to everyone minus Hugo that you are already in a relationship apart from kissing"

Rose smiled and attached herself on to scorpius once more in a heated kiss.

"I didn't mean for you to start kissing in front of us, oh never mind just don't forget to tell uncle Ron"

Rose pulled away with a horrified face.

"shit we have to tell daddy"


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione smiled upon reading Scorpius's letter.

'Dear mum,

I hope you are doing well and I need to tell you something that I'm not too sure on how dads are going to take it.

I'm letting you know that I have asked rose to be my girlfriend and her said yes.

The bad thing is that Hugo saw and according to rose wrote and elaborated version of what actually happen to Mr Weasley before rose could send her letter telling him that we are together.

I know that Mr Weasley and Hugo do not like me very much but I love rose always have if he comes to you can you three and calm him.

All my love

Scorpius'

Hermione knew that Scorpius was slightly scared of Ron and that Ron dislikes Scorpius because he thinks he is going to take her away. So she knew that he was going to flip she just had to wait on the when. But unto her knowledge Ron did not have to Hermione but went straight to Hogwarts. Ron went into a blind rage after resaving Hugo's letter that he didn't even read Rose's. He remembers reading Hugo's word;

'Dad,

Today we were walking down to the lake when we happened on a kissing couple the boy was above the girl and she was in between her legs like a man does when he is going to have sex with her. The boy was easy to recognise with is platinum hair it was Scorpius. And the girl below him was Rose. When I pulled her off of him and asked what she was doing she said she was having sex with her boyfriends. I don't know how to keep her away from him.

Love Hugo'

When Ron reached the entrance he saw McGonagall

"Where's rose?"

"Ron you cannot just come into Hogwarts whenever you want to"

"Where is my" Ron started nut didn't finish as he saw his precious holding hands with him. Ron didn't think he just acted; he walked up to him and punched him square in the jaw and nose knocking him to the ground.

"Daddy" raised screamed checking Scorpius. When Ron tried to pull Rose away from him he found he couldn't move.

Draco was confused when Hermione got a letter from McGonagall asking for her and him to get to Hogwarts ASAP. They flooed over to her office and when they arrived they saw an immobilised Ron and a Katie sitting next to him then rose wiping blood from Scorpius's face. Hermione ran straight to Scorpius and check him over.

"Why has my son got a bloody nose?"

"Daddy punched him"

"What the hell do you think you are doing weasley?"

"He defiled my baby girl"

Everyone stared at him with shocked expressions on their faces.

"What do you mean daddy?"

"He took your virginity"

"No he didn't"

"That's because Hugo stopped him"

"Mr Weasley I would never hurt Rose I swear we have not had sex"

"then how come when Hugo asked what you were doing you said 'I'm having sex with my boyfriend"

"I didn't I said im kissing my boy friend"

"they why did"

"mr weasley Hugo doesn't like not causing trouble for rose so that is why he says the things he says. Professor would it be ok if Rose and I go to the kitchen to have some thing to eat as we have not eating yet"

"of course"


	4. Chapter 4

"I cant believe what Hugo said that little twit, why did he tell daddy that we are having sex" rose smiled and got on her tiptoes and kissed him. "not that sex with you would be anything but amazing but he is a twit"

Scorpius smiled letting her rant as they walked to the kitchen.

"tippy" he called when they got there and a small house elf appeared in front of them.

"master scorpius, miss Rose how can tippy help you?"

"could you please whip up some cannelloni, we missed dinner"

"of course" with that tippy set to work.

"that's my favourite"

"I know"

He turned her face to him and captured her lips, Rose's arms went around his neck while Scorpius's hands moved from her waist to just above her bottom. Meanwhile Hugo was called into the head mistress's office where he saw his parents and the Malfoy's.

"do you know why we have called you here?"

"no"

"Ron would you like to speak?"

"yes, Hugo its about the letter buddy rose said that she said that she was kissing her boy her boyf" Ron was struggling to get it out.

"boyfriend" Hermione helped.

"but they look like they are going to have sex"

"when"

"that day and tem minutes ago in the kitchen"

Ron stormed down to the kitchen with everyone following him. When they reached the kitchen they peered in side to see that rose was straddling scorpuis's legs and kissing the hell out of him. Scorpius's hands were cupping her bottom.

"ROSE" Ron shouted causing thr couple to jump apart.

"daddy"

"rose what the hell do you think you are doing? Hugo was right it looks like you are going to have sex and why was his hands on your bum?"

"all we were doing was kissing, why in all the pictures you are touching mums thigh or bum?"

"that's different we are married"

"not in the ones at Hogwarts you weren't"

"we were older than you, you are 14 and he his 16"

"I'm 14 ½"

"sir like I said before I would never hurt her I love her"

Rose turned to scorpius it was the first time he had said he loves her. She didn't care that her parents and his were in the room she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Hermione smiled at the scene and cuddled into Draco.

"our baby is in love"

Draco smiled and kissed Hermione temple.


	5. Chapter 5

It was scorpius and Haden's birthday and unbeknown when they woke up that morning the veela gene that run through their veins and should have been passed on to their children became dominate.

Rose and Her family had just arrived at the manor for the birthday party. When she saw Scorpius she ran straight over to him and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Scorpius responded and kissed her back fiercely. He had found his mate.

When Hermione saw things get heated she decides to stop them.

"Scorpius Draconian Malfoy"

Scorpius stooped his actions but he never lost body contact with her.

"If you would come to Draco's office with me we have matters to discuss"

When they arrived at his office the doors were open and they saw a very odd sight. Lily (Harry's daughter) was sitting on Haden's lap and a very red faced harry next to them.

Draco began once everyone was seated.

"The veela gene that runs through the malfoy line that has uselly skips a generation has become dominate un the twins. Lily seems to be Haden's while Rose seems to be Scar's" He took a deep breath, "you will not have to worry about the boys mating with girls as they are not yet 17 but if they accept my sons they have to allow them to mark them to put everyone out of danger and my sons will not die"

Hermione tear up at the notion

"Well I accept Scorpius and I will allow him to mark me" Rose said while Scorpius nuzzled at her neck.

"NO YOU WILL NOT" Ron shouted but everyone took not notice.

"I'm going to have to think about it" Lily said getting out of Haden's lap and running out of the door.

Haden went to follow her but Rose stood up and followed her out "I'll go"

Rose knew where lily would be, lily loved being in the gardens at the manor so that was the first place she looked. Lily was sitting by the edge of the pond.

"Lily"

"Rose what am I supposed to do?"

"are you not the one telling me that you wish you could be with Haden and that he is really sweet when you to are alone?"

"Yes"

"So this is your chance, you are meant to be with him. You were made for him and him for you"

"I don't want to get hurt. He flirts with so many girl and he mean to me it hurts"

"Scorpius told me that the only reason he teases you is to make you fiery. He loves to see you with that sparkle in your and I quote 'beautiful emerald eyes'"

"What if he gets sick of me?"

"He won't now let go to the party"

When the girls walked into the hall they saw Scorpius and Haden crowed by loss of girls trying to get with them but as soon as they saw Lily and Rose they walked quickly to them. Rose threw her arms around Scorpius neck and kissed him.

Lily smiled at Haden and he smiled back.

"I need to talk to you" she stated talking his hand in hers and leading him out of the room.

"Haden you really hurt me when you flirt with other girls so that is going to have to stop" he nodded "I like you"

Was all she got out before Haden captured her lips with his silencing her?

"I accept you"

Haden pulled her to him and kissed her again. Unknown to the couple was Hermione and Harry.

"You okay?"

"If thinking of ways to kill Haden is okay?"

"Nobody touch's one hair on my babies"

They watched as lily's hands made their way into his curly locks.

"apart from lily"

"why my lily pad"

"I'm not sure by would you rather have her be with someone who is incapable of hunting her and love her or someone else"

"the 1st one, what did Ginny ask you after you let drake mark you?"

Hermione blushed at the memory.

"you really what to know?"

He nodded

"is it true that you climaxed when a veela marks their mate"

"and?"

"its true"

Harry paled.


	6. Chapter 6

When they arrived back at Hogwarts Rose and Lily were given permission to stay in the boy's dorm with the promise that their grades up. Everyone was shocked to see Haden and Lily together, holding hands and kissing, most of the girls that Haden had flirted with were angry.

On Saturday Lily made her way to the quidditch pitch to have a quick fly to get her head straight. Lily mounted her wind swipe 3000 and kicked off the ground. She flew up high above the stands and hovered for a while whipping the tears from her face. She was finally with Haden, Haden has always been a ladies man so she knew that she would be hated by most of the female population at Hogwarts but she would have ever through what she had just seen.

_Flash back_

_Lily made her way to the potions lab to meet Haden. He was going to take her to hogsmead for their official date. Once she got their she opened the door to see Haden being pushed up against a desk by a butt naked girl pushed up against him._

_Haden pushed the girl off of him then he caught a whiff of Lily's water Lillie scent mixed with rain water but before he could say anything Lily ran out of the door._

_End of flash back_

"LILY" came Haden's voice from below. Lily watched as Haden mounted his broom and fly up to her. Lily flew up higher. All of a sudden she blacked out falling off her broom.

Haden kicked off the ground and quickened his speed to get to lily. He watched as she flew up higher then to his fear she fell off her broom. Haden stomach dropped then watching her fall.

Haden flew at lighting speeds and caught her. Once they were back on the ground Haden carried her to the hospital wing. Madam Ponfery checked her over said that she just flew too high. Haden sat next to her on the bed as James, Daphne, Rose and Scorpius came in and rushed to Lily's side.

"what happen?" James asked checking his sister over.

"that bitch Ally jumped me in the potion lab when I was waiting for Lily, she was butt naked. I pushed her off of me but lily saw and left before I could tell her what happened"

"so you cheated on my sister" James spitted through his teeth.

"baby he didn't" Daphne said standing in between James and Haden resting her hands on his chest, she gently rubbed patterns in his chest.

"baby?" Scorpius and Haden asked.

"stop it now" Daphne growled out. "baby Haden was at the potion lab helping me with healing potion, after I went to the storage room I came out that's when ally came in. Haden tried to get away that's when she jumped on him and lily walked in"

"so Haden didn't cheat on me?" lily asked in a very vulnerable and quiet. Haden moved so she was sitting in front for her and took her face in between his hands.

"I would never ever choose any one over you. You are my one and only mate"

He brought her face to his and kissed her when he pulled apart from her then stood up and punched James square in the jaw.

"what the hell mate?"

"your dating our sister" scorpius started

"and didn't tell us"


	7. Chapter 7

It was the day of graduation for James, Scorpius and Haden and Lily, Rose and Daphne were all in the Gryffindor common room having a girl chat before Rose and Lily had to meet their family's and boyfriends in the heads mistress office.

"So Daphne how did you get together with James?" Rose asked

"Well"

_Flash back_

_Daphne was walking through the library heading to her favourite chair at the back. When she got their James was sitting there reading Romeo and Juliet one of her favourite books of all time. Hermione used to read it to her when she was younger. She watched him mouth the words. _

"_It is a bit like Malfoy's and Weasley's" James muttered._

"_What do you mean?" Daphne asked making James jump._

"_Daphne what, why did you sneak up on me?"_

"_I didn't I came to read this" Daphne held up her copy of Romeo and Juliet. "Your right about what you said, Scor and Rose are in love and your uncle and my dad don't like each other"_

"_I love the story"_

"_Did you know Juliet was only 13 when she got married and had sex with Romeo?"_

"_I did, who are you and BJ doing?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Your dating is you not?"_

"_Not, but he is one of my best friends. He is in love with Sophia." Sophia was Luna and Neville's daughter._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_So are you dating anyone?"_

"_James"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Shut up and kiss me" James smiled and lent forward and kissed her._

_End of flash back _

"Yeah so that how James and I got together"

"That is so like you Daph, that's what my brother needs is to be giving directions"

"So girls how are my brothers treating you any more run in's with fan girls?"

Rose let out a sigh.

"Well Rose sat in front of the dressing table in brushing her hair; Scorpius had gone with Haden to quidditch practice. When I came out of the bathroom two girls ran in threw paint over us then left. But no more naked incident so ok" lily said

"Yes the boy came in a couple of minutes later and they helps us wash it out by hand" Rose smiled "scorpius like playing with my hair"

"Have you seen baby pic's of him he always had his hands in mums hair and playing with her curls. Scor also seems to take after dad"

"Oh you mean nuzzling my neck"

"Yep" James came through the portrait.

"Rose, Lils, Haden and Scor is outside waiting for you"

The four made their way to the McGonagall office, the discussing for today is that fact that rose and lily had 2 years left at Hogwarts and the boys could not be parted from their mates for long periods of time.

"We have put in for the boys to assist the professor's during the day to help with lesson as they reach very high marks in their exams. This allows them to live at Hogwarts until the girls graduate. They will be moved into a shared dorm as they have been before but this will have two separate rooms and a shared common room."

"I don't like this"

"Ron just stop and shut up" Ginny snapped.

"So you like that 1) your 16 year old daughter is staying in her boyfriend's and sexually driven veela house in his room who is 18 and 2) staying in the same dorm with him unsupervised?"

"don't you trust me daddy?"

Rose asked in a small voice, she was facing her father with scorpius hugging her from behind.

"it's not you Rosy Posy It's him"


	8. Chapter 8

Rose was sitting in the library at the manor reading 'ballet shoe', Rose was ready for Scorpius to mark her and she scorpius was ready as well as he was becoming overly moody and protective. So when he walked into the library she put her plan into action.

"Scorpius can we go to your room please?"

"of course my angel"

Scorpius led Rose to his room, once there she backed him until he was sitting on the bed. Then she straddled him.

"I want you to mark me baby"

Scorpius looked into her eyes with lust in his.

"are you sure?"

"yes baby"

Scorpius laid rose on the bed so her neck was supported by the pillows, he hovered above her and lowered his face to hers and captured rose's lips with his. His lips left hers and travelled along her jaw until he reached her neck then he started nibbling at her creamy flesh. Scorpius's hands wondered her body. He stopped nibbling her neck and undone the buttons on his shirt that rose was wearing and unclasped her bra. Scorpius licked his lips at her D cup breast and lowered his head she it was nestled in between her breasts. Rose couldn't help but moan as Scorpius licked and nibbled at her skin. When his teeth sunk into her skin pushed her over the edge and she screamed out of pleasure as she climaxed.

Meanwhile Hermione and Draco were on their way to put Ophelia down for her nap when they heard Rose scream. They rushed in to Scorpuis's room to find his head between her naked chests. Draco cleared his throat allowing them to know they were there. Scorpius growled at Draco's presences so Hermione stood in front of him.

"we are leaving Scor but remember she is only 16"


	9. Chapter 9

Haden was sitting in the living room of Harry Potter waiting for Lily to return from shopping trip with her mother Ginny. Harry was staring him down and has been since he had caught Haden and Lily in a heated make out session where Haden's hand was up her top. Haden was losing it every little thing Lily did seemed erotic from brushing her hair, giggling, walking and more, unknown to him Lily was planning to allow Haden to mark her that night.

When Lily and Ginny arrived home Ginny scolded Harry and made him leave Haden alone. Lily smiled and kissed Haden on the lips.

"Come with me" she whispered.

Haden followed Lily up to her room and once inside she looked it. She turned around to Haden and started unbuttoning her shirt. She let her top full to the floor then she undone her bra and let that fall. Lily was very outgoing and forward person and she took after Ginny.

"I want you to mark me Haden"

Lily's boy was crushed against him within seconds and her lips were connected to his. Haden pulled away and stuck his head in between her c cup breasts. Lilly threw her head back in pleasure and moaned loudly. Haden's lips and tongue played with her nipples.

"Mark me please, please Haden"

Haden moved his head back between her breasts and bit down. Lily couldn't take it any more as the pleasure took over her. Lily let out a throaty moan as she came.

Harry was walking past lily's room when he heard her moan but instead of using magic he kicked her door down. He was horrified by the scene before him, Lily was standing there naked from the waist up in front of her boyfriend and his head was between her breasts.

"GET OUT" he shouted but Haden move away from lily but he did cover up by moving her closer to his body and wrapping his arms around her covering her body. Ginny ran in after hearing Harry shout, when she saw the scene she understood what was going on.

"Harry he was marking her"

"What how do you know usually when people are naked it means they are going to have sex"

"Because the marking mark is on the chest between her breasts"

"you have to be joking"

"no thats where Hermione's is"

"i'm going to kill Drake"

"why?"

"because of him" Harry pointed to Haden


	10. Chapter 10

Scorpius and rose were in her bedroom snuggled up watching twilight. Rose loved twilight whereas scorpius was not so keen he was playing with her curls. Scorpius hands left her hair and travelled down her sides then back up. He carefully slipped his hands under her top and cupped her breast. Rose squeaked in shock then rolled over so she was straddling his waist, his hands still on her breasts. Rose lifted her top over her head and threw it on the bed then bent down to kiss him. Rose could feel his erection poking at her core, she smiled pushing herself down to his knees, pulling down his jogging bottoms and boxers then taking him in her mouth.

"oh Rose"

Scorpius moaned out as she bobbed her head up and down his shaft. His hips took a mind of its own and started thrusted up into her mouth. Rose loved the pleasure he was able to give him and the power she had over him, she quickened her speed and as he was about to cum she was pulled away.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU TWO THNK YOU ARE UP TO" Ron shouted.

Scorpius covered his still harden erection and sat up.

"daddy I locked the door you cannot barge in whenever you like"

"my house my rules, NOW WHY WERE YOU GIVING HIM A BLOW JOB"

"he's my boyfriend"

"so"

"I'm allowed to give him pleasure"

"THE FUCK YOU ARE"

"if you do not like it father then I will move in with Scor on a permanent bases"

"AGAIN THE FUCK YOU ARE"

With all the shouting Katie rushed through the door and took in the scene.

"Ron honey come on leave them be"

"SHE" Ron started but seeing Katie's eyes turned anger "she was giving him a blow job"

"Ron she is 16 ¾ nearly seventeen she will mate with him soon you know this." She took a deep breath "I want grandbabies and if you so mush has think about doing anything to scorpuis's baby maker I will cut yours off ok"

"….." Ron stood there speechless.

"good, now dinner is ready Ron come with me so they dress more appropriate" Katie pulled Ron out of the room before he could say anything else.

"mum has always wanted grandchildren and mum and I don't think she will be getting any off of Hugo"

"what do you mean?"

"don't say anything to anyone else but he has a crush on Terrance Finnegan in his year but daddy doesn't know"

"oh"


	11. Chapter 11

It was Friday 24th september and Lily had just turned seventeen and she knew that putting of hers and Haden's mating would cause him pain so had decide tonight after they get back from hogsmead for the meal her parents had planned she was going to mate with him.

Lily decided to wear a sweetheart neck white cocktail knee length dress with silver high heels; her hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail with some curls loose. She wore the necklace that Haden had brought for her with a diamond Lily pendent.

A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts. The door opened to reveal Haden dressed in black slacks, black Italian shoe and a royal black/green shirt.

"you look beautiful babe, are you ready to go?"

"yes let me just get my bag and coat"

Haden went to the wardrobe and got out Lily's black 1940s Lilli Ann 'New-Look' Black Coat and his black fitted suit jacket.

"here" he held out her coat to help her put it on.

"why thank you"

When they arrived at the three broom sticks they were whisked up the stairs to a private room where Harry, Ginny, James and Albus were. Lily ran over to Ginny and Harry and hugged them.

"hi mum daddy"

"hi sweetie happy birthday" Ginny said giving her a kiss on the cheek while Harry kissed her fore head.

"yes baby girl happy birthday"

"I thought Haden's family were coming?"

"babe I'm going to let you have a meal with your brothers and parent" Lily's smile fell "hey don't frown I'm going to pick up the last present for you"

"but you already gave me 9 things already what more can you get me?"

"just have a nice meal"

Haden kissed Lily then walked out of the door leaving the family to have their meal. Once they had eaten James and Albus gave Lily her present. Lily unwrapped the present and reveal a rosewood butterfly decorated jewellery box.

.

"oh it is beautiful thank you" she opened it up to reveal an L pendent. "guys you didn't have to"

"It's nothing sis"

"here this is from your dad and I" Ginny said handing her a small box.

Lily opened the box to reveal two wedding rings. "mum?"

"they were your dad's parents, Lily and James Potter your grandparents, rings and he wants to give them to you and Haden when you get married" Lily's eyes started to tear up so Ginny hugged her. "so what did Haden get you?"

"this lily pendent necklace, this dress and shoes, a tennis bracelet, 3 pairs of earrings, an ankle bracelet and a lily charm for the anklet"

"wow he is going to spoil you" James commented "and he is getting you one last one"

'Knock, knock.' The door went then Haden walked in with a ring box in his hand, he made his way over to her, got down on one knee and opened the ring box to show an Emerald-Cut Diamond Engagement Rings.

"Lily Molly Potter will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?" Lily nodded slowly as Haden slid the ring on her finger then cupped her face and kissed her.

After Haden and Lily had left three broomsticks and arrived back at their bedroom Lily unzipped her dress leaving her in her strapless bra and bikini style knickers. Haden's eyes turned from loving to lust filled as Lily unclasped her bra and let it fall to ground then pull at the strings undoing her pants letting it full to the ground. This left her standing in nothing but her shoe and jewellery, Haden quickly stripped and took Lily into his arms.

"Haden I want you to take me and mate with me"

Haden moved his hands down her skin until he got to her thighs and lifted her up and pushed her against the wall and kissed her. His lips left her and travelled down her neck nipping and sucking as he went. After fore play Haden threw her onto the bed and got her onto her hands and knees.

"are you ready for this babe?"

"yes"

With that Haden buried himself within her taking away her virginity. Lily's hands gripped the sheets as Haden trusted into her, he allowed her to get use to him and when she nodded for him to continued he pounded into her. As they were just about to reach their pecks Haden moved his head to her and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry babe this is going to hurt" as the climaxed Haden bit into her neck and they rode out their pleasure. "your mine now and forever"


	12. Chapter 12

It has been one month and two days since Lily and Haden had mated and she was pregnant with a little girl. They had a small wedding the next day within the room of requirements. Today it was Saturday October 26th and Rose's 17th birthday she was woken up with the smell of bacon and sausages coming through an open door. Rose sat up to watched as Scorpius came in holding a tray with and full English without mushrooms as she had an allergy and a glass vase with a baby breath and a single white tulip.

"Happy birthday my angel" Scorpius set the tray across her lap and kissed her on the fore head.

"Morning my love" Rose saw something glitter on the stem of the tulip and baby breath her jaw dropped it was Pear Shape Diamond Solitaire Engagement Ring. "my love?"

"Rose I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you, I will away love and protect you will you marry me?"

"yes, yes, yes a thousand times yes" Rose pulled Scorpius in for a kiss.

"careful angel you mess the breakfast I made for you" Rose ate her food then pulled the tulip out of the vase.

"do I have to put on myself?" scorpius took the ring off of the stem and slipped it onto Rose's finger.

"now this is only one of your presents"

"what is it with the malfoy men to lavish their women with gifts?"

"It's our way of showing our love, now here is another one" Scorpius handed Rose a gown box.

Rose open the box to reveal a Beaded Embroidery Empire Waist floor length white gown.

.

"oh my"

"your mother and mine helped me pick it out they said that the last time you went to look for a gown for the malfoy Christmas ball"

"yes put this is the wedding dress that I want when I get oh"

"do you want to marry me today if you say yes it all ready. It's a small wedding like you wanted with just family and if"

"yes I will marry you today" Rose took a hold of scorpius hair and pulled him down for a kiss. They pulled apart when they heard a knock at the door. "come in"

Hermione holding a two year old Ophelia followed by Daphne, Lily, Ginny, Katie, Narcissa, Jean, Dannie (Katie's mother) and Molly came through the door.

"have we got a yes" Rose nodded her head and the Hermione shooed scorpius out of the room.

"mum I want to give her a one more present before I leave "

"ok. Happy birthday Rose"

"thank you Hermione" Everyone watched as scorpius collected a album from one of the draw.

"happy birthday my angel" scorpius kissed her on the lips then left the room.

Rose opened the book to see picture of them since babies to toddlers to children to teen, their first date, their first kiss all their first so far. While Rose looked through the album Katie and Ginny were sorting out her hair and makeup. Half way through the book she turned to a blank page with 'our wedding' writing in cursive Three pages were blank and it said our baby.

"rose are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"ive read all the books and I still can't get over the fact that by the end of tonight I am going to be married and with child."

"I know it seems a little scary but it's the most wonderful feeling you can ever imagine and when te baby kicks for the first time it's a moment you will never forget. I remember the first time Haden and Scorpius kicked it was on valentine's day Draco had got me my favourite chocolates. I had placed the box on my stomach and when I went to get one out they kicked sending my chocolates across the floor"

"I the first im I felt Rose kick was when I went to Ron's first official quidditch match when he saved his first goal" Katie mentioned.

" Hermione and I had getting back from potions and I decide to have a bath. Harry came in a couple seconds after me and wrapped his arms around me resting his hands on my stomach then James kicked. Whereas you Lily kicked the first time when we were going shopping for your cot and I was trying to choose between pink, blue and purple bedding and you kicked when we walked past the red bedding."

20minutie later everyone was dressed and ready they made their way to the room of requiments. Ron was waiting outside everyone else made their way out side leaving Ron and Rose alone.

"you ready Rosie poise?"

"ready"


	13. Chapter 13

The doors opened to reveal a replica of the gardens at the manor in the spring time the Sakura tree was in bloom. Ron lead Rose down the copper stone aisle between the white silk decorated chairs to the rose covered arch way where Scorpius was standing with James and Haden as his best men, in the middle McGonagall standing to conduct the marriage then on the other side was Lily and Daphne as her bridesmaids. Once they reached them Ron took Rose hand in his and placed it into Scorpius's but before he went to sit down he kissed Rose on the cheek and whispered 'I love you my baby girl'.

"We are gathered her to witness the union between Scorpius Draconian Malfoy and Rose Abigail Weasley. I have watched these two though out the years and they are perfect for each other and I didn't think I would see the day that a member of the malfoy and a member of the weasley family be friend let alone get married. Now Scorpius and Rose want to say their own vows, Scorpius would you like to begin"

Scorpius held Rose's hands in his.

"Rose I have loved you the moment I set eye on you and I know it is cliché and James and Haden will tease me for it but I don't want to spend a moment without you, you are my life, my love, my angel. I will love you and protect you for as long I live and even after that."

"Rose"

"Scorpius words cannot express how much I love you. You are kind and considerate to everyone you meet you when I was upset you wipe away the tears and defended me when I was picked on. I love you so much it hurts and I can't wait until I can call you my husband"

"where are the rings?" Haden and Lily handed the rings to McGonagall. "Now repeat after me with these rings I thee wed"

As they slipped the ring on each other's fingers they repeated "with these rings I thee wed"

"you may now kiss the bride"

Scorpius didn't waste any time in bringing Rose to him and kissing her. Rose responded by wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Scorpius wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up so she was level with him.

After the reception Scorpius took Rose up to their room, Rose was not embarrassed for what was going to happen they had done a lot of things up until now but nothing all the way. Rose walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her she changed out of her wedding dress and underwear into a thin chiffon robe. Rose took a deep breath before entering the bedroom.

Scorpius had undressed leaving him in his silk boxers waiting for Rose to come out of the bathroom and when she did his boxers became painfully tight. Rose watched as Scorpius became erect, she slowly walked over to him on there she straddled his waist.

"I love you Scorpius, make me all yours, give me your child" she whispered to him before kissing him.

The next thing Rose knew she was on her hands and knee with Scorpius rubbing his erection against her core. Once he thought she was ready she thrusted into her taking away her virginity, he allowed her time to get use to him before thrusting in and out of her. As they were reaching their peeks scorpius kissed her shoulders then the sides of her neck before biting down as they came.


	14. Chapter 14

It has been 6 months since Rose and Scorpius mated they found out that she was carrying twins, a boy and girl. Lily gave birth to Astrid Narcissa Molly Malfoy two weeks ago and she was cooed over by her grandparents, aunts and uncles.

They were sitting in one of the many gardens at the malfoy manor. Scorpius and Haden were chasing their 2years and 10 month old sister Ophelia as she shouted "catch me" as she ran. Rose smiled at her youngest sister in-law she knew that Scorpius was going to be a wonderful father. Rose stood up then felt a shoot of pain run through her body as water rushed down her legs. Scorpius was with her within seconds.

"Rose angel is it time?"

"I think so" Scorpius gathered rose in his arms and sprinted down to his mother's office.

"Mum" he called kicking the door open.

Hermione jumped as the door flung open, she was currently making out with her husband luckily full dressed. Hermione pulled away from her husband with swollen lips to find her son carry her daughter in-law. She rushed over to them and instructing Scorpius to lay her on the sofa.

"How are you feeling?"

"I thought it was back ache I've had it since last night."

"How long was the pain apart?"

"Every half an hour then my waters broke about five minutes ago"

"Ok we need to call a healer and your parents. Do you still want to have a home birth?"

"Yes"

"Ok Scorpius takes Rose up to your room and gets her comfortable. Draco contact Ron and Katie and I will contact healer Davis"

Scorpius lifted rose up once again and carried her to their room. He sat her on the bed and took off her dirty clothes and changed her into a nightgown. He sat her in the middle of the bed and then sat behind her. He kissed her temple repeatedly while holding her hands.

"Angel are you ok?"

"baby I'm about to push 2 human beings out of my body who are about the size of a watermelon how do you think I am?" Rose scream out as a contraction came.

When they arrived at the manor Ron came through the door to where they were only to be shouted at by his only daughter. Ron came back of the room with his tail between his legs. 3 hours later Rose was ready to give birth. Scorpius was still sitting behind Rose trying to keep her calm.

"ok Mrs Malfoy its time for you to push"

After 23minutes and 30 seconds a baby boy was born then in 15minutes later a baby girl was born. Once both babies were cleaned up and were happily in their parents arms the rest of the family came in. Scorpius smiled as he announced the babies names.

"everyone we would like to introduce you to Damien Arthur Malfoy and Elizabeth Narcissa Malfoy"


End file.
